I Said DON'T Touch That!
by Mickey3
Summary: Daniel heard Jack, but kept moving forward anyway. It was just some long inactive device. It looked like it could be opened. He had to try. What harm could it possible do? Content Warnings: One bad word or two. Categories: Challenge, Ficlet, Humor, Kidfic


**I Said DON'T Touch that!  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 3/24/2009

Season: 1

Word Count: 658

Author's Notes: Written for the stargatedrabbles list's March 23rd challenge, "SG1 has returned from off world with a mystery device. What does it end up being? What does it do? What does it make our hero's do? Is it dangerous? Deadly? Delightful? or even delectable?" Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

"Daniel. You have no idea what that thing does. Maybe you should read more of these scroll thingies you brought back before you go touching any buttons."

Daniel heard Jack, but kept moving forward anyway. It was just some long inactive device. It looked like it could be opened. He had to try. What harm could it possible do?

"Daniel. I said don't touch it."

Hearing Jack move behind him didn't deter Daniel.

"Daniel, no!"

Daniel heard Jack call out, but he just had to touch it. After all, what could possibly happen. Neither the device nor anything he'd read so far gave any indication that it was active, or that it had been for centuries for that matter.

Instantly wishing he'd listened to Jack, Daniel threw his arms over his eyes to protect them against the blinding light that now flooded his lab. After several seconds, the light faded and Daniel opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to make the spots go away.

"Daniel?"

Still seeing spots, Daniel called out, "Jack?"

"Daniel!"

Daniel heard Jack call him again, -did Jack sound agitated, or was that anger- but he couldn't see him. Had the device made him invisible? Was that even possible? Stranger things had certainly happened before.

"Daniel!" This time the calling of his name was accompanied by a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and his jaw dropped open in shock. He realized he was probably doing a great impression of a fish and quickly shut it. An exceptionally cute -despite the scowl- sandy haired boy approximately three to four years of age was staring up at him from a face that looked very much like Jack's.

An angry Jack.

Who also happened to have Jack's voice.

A pissed off Jack's voice.

The boy had on a very baggy beige t-shirt and vest, a green hat -_exactly_ like the one Jack always wore- that hung over his eyes, and was using one hand to hold up one extremely oversized pair of standard SGC issue dessert camo pants. Complete with accessory belt.

With a gun on one side and a zat on the other.

No.

It couldn't be?

Could it?

Correction. A gun holster on one side. An _empty_ gun holster. He looked at the boy's other hand, the one that wasn't holding up his pants.

:::Gulp:::

"Daniel. Next time I say _don't_ touch the-device-that-you-have-no-clue-as-to-what-it-does, and you do it anyway, I'll shoot ya!"

Hadn't Jack returned the gun and zat to the armory when they'd returned from P99-016?

Apparently not.

For his own physical safety and mental well-being, Daniel prayed that it wasn't permanent. A full-grown Jack was difficult enough to deal with at times. A three foot tall Jack with all of the full-grown Jack's memories and abilities, with the added bonus of being able to play the "adorable little boy" card, would be damn near impossible to live with.

Sighing, he bent down to pick up his now shrunken friend. The gun still in the boy's hand, and the look on said boy's face let him know that was NOT a good idea. Standing back up, he offered his hand instead. Jack made no attempt to take it.

"I may _look_ like a three year-old, Daniel, but I assure you I am not."

"I know that, Jack, but the stairs leading to the infirmary are really big, remember? You might need some help. Especially since you're clothes are practically falling off of you now."

Jack seemed to consider that for a moment then, reluctantly, holstered his gun and held out his hand as he muttered something about the legalities of murdering rock loving geeks.

Daniel sighed heavily. As he walked hand-in-hand with Jack, he tried to think of how he was going to explain this to Sam and Teal'c. Or General Hammond and Janet, for that matter.

This was soooo not going to be fun.

Some days it just didn't pay to be curios.

_THE END_


End file.
